The Actor & The Singer
by ChixcYellow
Summary: Two strangers who shares an opposite view in life met in a rather odd way. An Actor. Not just an actor but a Famous one. A Singer. Not just a Singer but a Famous one in a very known band. Two different paths, Two different lives. Yet both have the same secrets. Will they be able to keep it forever to the World? -TodoMomo ship is sailing all the way! All hail!
1. PROLOGUE

**WARNING:**

**This is a TodoMomo story.**

**I do not own the characters, only the story plot.**

**More power to BNHA and to it's crea****tor!**

**PROLOGUE~**

_He'__s an Actor._

_She's a Singer in a band._

_Two popular people with different passion._

_Two different lives._

_But unexpectedly, both have the same secrets._

_**"Hey, it's going to be okay. Everything's gonna be fine."**_

_**"Do you really think it will work? What if..."**_

_**"Don't even think about it...Yes, it will work. I will make it work because you're worth it. So, come on. They're waiting for us."**_

_**"You're always been here for me when I need you the most...Thank you, Todoroki. "**_

_**"It's nothing big. Whatever happens, I will always be by your side, Yaoyorozu."**_


	2. 1:TheActor

I do not own My Hero Academia.

More power to it's creator.

WARNING: This is a TodoMomo Story

**The Actor**

(Chapter 1)

"Tsk! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Ar..Arc, that's not true!"

"You better tell me the truth! Are you seeing someone else, Momona?!"

"No Arc! I would never do that! You already know that you're the only one I love!"

"Then what's this picture about?! Huh?! Care to explain why you're in this photo with someone who I don't even know?!"

"Wait Arc, I can explain! Just please let's just take this slow. I swear it's just a photo..Nothing even more than that. I don't want us to argue over something not worth fighting for."

"Fvck that excuse, Momona! How can I be calm knowing that you might be cheating on me! We've been through a lot and now I saw this piece of sh*t ?!"

"Arc! No! Please!! It is not what you're thinking! I said It's nothing! Believe me!"

"Shut up."

"Please Arc! Wait!"

**"AND CUT!!!" **the director shout, ending our taping for today.

**" GOOD JOB EVERYONE! TOMORROW WILL BE ANOTHER HECTIC DAY SO BETTER BE HOME EARLY AND REST! BRAVO!!" **Each and everyone in the set did a round of applause for the success of today's shoot then afterwards went unto our respective ways.

Wew! At last that shoot is finished. I can finally rest a bit.

**"Shoto, here's a cup of coffee as well as a change of clothes. Otosan said once you're done here, you better not be late for your afternoon class." **Fuyumi-nee exclaimed, my big sister.

I drank the coffee that she gave.** "What else can I possibly do? I don't even have a choice but to follow his highness."**

My sister smiled and sat beside me. The usual kind smile. **"Don't be like that Shoto. Father may be strict and commanding. Harsh and prideful sometimes but we all knew that He only wants best for us. For you."**

I sighed. **"Alright. I get it."**

**"Great! So I better be going first! I'll be visiting Mom at the Hospital. Any words for her, brother?"**

I looked at her, coldly. Really, I'm not that type of guy who can clearly show his affections to someone who's special to me. Tsk.

**"Just tell her not to stress herself. I might visit her this weekend if I can clear my schedule ahead of time."** I replied. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**"Alright!! Be sure not to be late in class, brother! Take care!! Love you!" **I glared daggers at my sister when she happily skipped through the hallways.

What a way to make a scene here, luckily all the people here knew that she's my sister and my manager. If not, that may be a big news in television.

Before I take this phone call, I just wanna say that my name's Shoto Todoroki, a famous Actor at a young age.

Wonder why I became a well known actor even though I'm like this? The cold and unfriendly me?

Guess what? It's because of my father's influence in the industry.

The oh so famous, Enji Todoroki, The King in the Industry of Acting.

On the other hand, my Mom, Rei Todoroki was one of the great singers too, not until she get sick and can never have a comeback again.

~~Brrt brrt~~

My phone vibrates again. I looked on the caller I.D and decided to take the call lazily.

**"What?"** I answered coldly.

There was a massive laughter on the other side of the line that makes my eyebrows furrow.

**"Grumpy and cold as usual, Todoroki!"**

**"What do you want,Takishima? Make it short." **I replied.

**"Come on man! You're boring as ever!" **He said.

I pushed the elevator button and afterwards it open.

I strode myself inside, standing beside a girl who wears shades, a cap and a matching frappe in her hands.

**"If you don't have anything important to say, I'll end the call."** I continued speaking Takishima on the other line.

I heard him laugh even more. This dude is such a clown.

**"Chill Todoroki! So here's the thing, we will be having a class party for the new transferee, Deku. You should come."**

I take a glance on the girl beside me but she never even bat an eye in my direction.

I mean, this might sound so weird but whenever I am around, people will swarm at my direction hoping to catch my attention, specially to girls.

But I wonder why this girl never showed the 'fangirling' side.

Maybe she doesn't know me?!

For real?!

I scratched the side of my head, feeling a bit irritated. **"Do I have to go? Is the whole class coming?" **I asked.

**"Oh yes! The whole class will! So don't be such a kill joy, Todoroki! Have at least a tiny break from your career! Your crazy fans won't be angry at you! Trust me man!"**

**"Oh shut up."** I sighed and take a glance on my watch.** "I'll message you when I'm done with my other class subject today. I gotta go."**

**"Alright. Alright! We'll be waiting for you. This is gonna be fun!" **I hanged up the call and slid my phone on my pocket leaving me standing straight again inside the elevator.

It was so silent and it's very awkward to ride an elevator with a girl who doesn't even know that I'm a famous actor.

A bit pissed and curious.

I looked at her and was caught off guard because she was already looking at me!

I coughed and looked the other way.

What the hell, that surprised me!!

Did she recognized who I am now?!

Suddenly her phone rings. She picks it up and I was just there, listening since I was so damn curious.

**"Hello?" **I heard her say. Her voice is so sweet and soft. There is also coldness in her tone.

Is she a singer?!

Nah, that can't be right? She's just too simple to be one.

**"Tonight?...No way, my sched's fullpack..what? ..Yeah..I'll try...Uh, don't be such a worrywart...fine...love you too,Bye."**

And yep, the call ended.

Why do I feel like I listened to a couple's conversation?

And why does this elevator so slow? Tsk.

I secretly take a glimpse of the girl beside me.

She has long shiny black hair and a very fair skin.

Not to mention that she's also tall.

But I can't see her face since she's wearing shades.

**"Are you done analyzing how much physical stats I have?" **I heard her spoke to me.

Wait. What did she just say?

**"Is my looks, to your liking?" **My jaw dropped when she asked me those words.** "Am I a 100 in your eyes like how other boys score a girl during their boy's talk?"**

My eyebrows twitch. She got it all wrong!!

**"Wha..what? I mean..No!" **I can't sum up any words!

Why do I even stare at her and was caught again for the second time!!

She might even be thinking that I'm a pervert or something!!

**"Tss." **I hear her cussed and then the elevator flung open.

Great timing!!

She hurriedly went off but I heard her cussed again for the second time before leaving me.

Oh man. That girl is something!

But she totally got the wrong idea! I was just looking at her not analyzing her!!

But she might not know, even though I never get to see here face, she's a 'hundred' for sure.


End file.
